digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digimon Season -0- : Back to the Basics
"Digimon Season -0- : Back to the Basics" is a work in progress fan made story created by MitzvahRose, featuring characters from both Adventure and Tamers alike. You can find the updated version on Fanfiction.net --> http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9029003/1/Digimon-Season-0-Back-to-the-Basics MitzvahRose (talk) 01:39, May 1, 2013 (UTC)MitzvahRose Summary Adventure (Digimon Season 1) has long finished, along with Tamers, but 02 is just starting. It seems, however, that the Digimon Emperor isn't nearly their biggest threat. Something even stronger then the D-Reaper and darker then Myotismon has appeared... and it's up to our heroes, along with a new group of DigiDestined, to stop them! Story Characters The 5 Original DigiDestined (Fan Made): Drake Robertson - Partnered to Dracomon. Originally doesn't believe digimon are real, he is the official leader of the DigiDestined though he does not immediately claim his post, feeling he doesn't deserve it. —created by superstar22 Koyomi Nobuo - Partnered to Tsukaimon. —created by An Anon Fellow Joshua Carol - Partnered to Tytomon. —created by cavaner Tao Gilton - Partnered to Kokabuterimon. —created by Rales Mckoy Ren Yukimura - Partnered to Psychemon. —created by Bookworm Gal The DigiDestined: Taichi "Tai" Kamiya and Agumon (Adventure) Yamato "Matt" Ishida and Gabumon (Adventure) Sora Takenouchi and Biyomon (Adventure) Mimi Tachikawa and Palmon (Adventure) Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi and Tentomon (Adventure) Joe Kido and Gomamon (Adventure) Takeru "T.K." Takaishi and Patamon (Adventure) Kari Kamiya and Gatomon (Adventure) Davis Motomiya and Veemon (Adventure) Yolei Inoue and Hawkmon (Adventure) Cody Hida and Armadillomon (Adventure) Ken Ichijouji and Wormmon (Adventure) Best Partner 1 Yagami Taichi & Agumon.jpg|Tai and Agumon Best partner 2 ishida yamato gabumon.jpg|Matt and Gabumon Best Partner 3 Koushiro Izumi & Tentomon.jpg|Izzy and Tentomon Best Partner 4 Jyou Kido & Gomamon.jpg|Joe and Gomamon Best Partner 5 Tachikawa Mimi.jpg|Mimi and Palmon Best Partner 6 Takenouchi Sora & Piyomon.gif|Sora and Biyomon Best Partner 10 Takaishi Takeru & Patamon.jpg|T.K. and Patamon Best Partner 11 Yagami Hikari & Tailmon.jpg|Kari and Gatomon Best Partner 8 Inoue Miyako & Hawkmon.gif|Yolie and Hawkmon Davis Motomiya (Digital World) t.gif|Davis Cody Hida (Digital World) t.gif|Cody Best Partner 12 Ichijouji Ken & Wormmon.jpg|Ken, or the Digimon Emperor/Kaiser, and Wormon DigiAnalyser02-VeemonAnimation.gif|Veemon's first appearance DigiAnalyser02-ArmadillomonAnimation.gif|Armadillomon's first appearance DigiAnalyser02-HawkmonAnimation.gif|Hawkmon's first appearance Adventure Digivice t.gif|Adventure Digivice D-3 (Davis) t.gif|Davis' Digivice... All the Adventure 02 digivices look like this, only with a different base color The Tamers: Takato Matsuki and Guilmon (Tamers) Henry Wong and Terriermon (Tamers) Rika Nonaka and Renamon (Tamers) Jeri Katou and Leomon (Tamers) Kazu Shioda and Guardromon (Tamers) Kenta Kitagawa and MarineAngemon (Tamers) Ryo Akiyama and Cyberdramon (Tamers) Ai and Mako and Impmon (Tamers) Best Tamers 1 Takato Matsuda & Guilmon.jpg|Takato and Guilmon Takatomodify.jpg|Takato Card Swiping CrimsonGallantmon 2.png|Takato as his highest form: Gallantmon Crimson Mode Best Tamers 3 Jianliang Lee & Terriermon.jpg|Henry and Terriermon Henrymodify.jpg|Henry Card Swiping SaintGargomon 3-034 (DJ).png|Henry as his highest form: MegaGargomon Best Tamers 2 Ruki Makino & Renamon.jpg|Rika and Renamon Rikamodify.jpg|Rika Card Swiping Sakuyamon 3-014 (DJ).png|Rika as her highest form: Sakuyamon Jeri Katou t.gif|Jeri Leomon 1-009 (DJ).png|Jeri's partner, Leomon Best Tamers 6 Hirokazu Shiota & Guardromon.jpg|Kazu and Guardromon Andromon 1-042 (DJ).png|Guardromon as his highest known form: Andromon Best Tamers 7 Kenta Kitagawa & MarineAngemon.jpg|Kenta and MarineAngemon Best Tamers 5 Ryo Akiyama & Cyberdramon.jpg|Ryo and Cyberdramon Justimon 3-033 (DJ).png|Ryo as his highest form: Justimon Ai t.gif|Ai Mako t.gif|Mako Beelzemon Blast Mode b.jpg|Impmon as his highest form: Beelzemon Blast Mode GuilmontoGrowlmon.gif|An example of digivolution GuilmontoGallantmon.gif|An example of Biomerging D-Power (Takato) t.gif|Takato's original D-Power... All of the Tamer digivices look like this only with a different base color D-Power (Takato) 2 t.gif|Takato's new digivice